gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JamesonOTP/My Apologies For The Long Time Between Episodes
I really wanna apologize for how long it's been taking me to write new episodes...It's hard finding time when I work constantly, I have to help Mom with her college now, and having to work on the wiki as there is so much to be updated and it's daunting. A trip to the List of Artist/Musicals Covered in the Fan Fiction shows that there are 26 songs on the table alone that don't have song pages made, some song pages have no content at all, a lot of character pages haven't even been updated since they appeared, and hardly any song pages for the last three episodes have been made so it's just so much work ahead of me on top of everything else. Mom promised her college wouldn't cut into my time, as since my other two laptops went out, this is the only one I have. But she gets behind and suddenly will have TWO papers to do and guess what, my time is cut down. Or she'll need help with her work. Then work will keep me over or I am stucking trying to find and wait for a ride. If you look at the time between episodes in Season 1, most were up within 4 or 5 days, some up within two. Then look at Season 3...6 days between DoG and Magic, 8 days between Magic and We Made It, 13 DAYS between We Made It and Strength, 10 DAYS between WMI and Young Forever, 13 DAYS between YF and Night Out, 18 DAYS BETWEEN NO and Auditions, 12 DAYS between Auditions and Ghost, 12 DAYS between Ghost and Self Esteem, and 13 DAYS between SE and High School Musicals. And I know that you guys say that "Oh, it's fine," but it's not fine to me. I have higher standards for myself. I am a perfectionist when it comes to myself and to me 18 days is unexcusable. So until further notice, The Sound of Fear is on hold. I will only write when I have time (I.E. an episode of G: TNG gets done super fast) and I will cut it down from 22 episodes to a less time consuming number. It really strains me and takes me much longer to write TSoF because I am so concerned with making sure I have clues, don't give too much away, keep it fresh, working everything in...so yeah it's on hold until further notice. I need to get to G: TNG's 5th Season and ''The NYADA Years ''sooner than this or at this rate it will a year. And it shouldn't take a year to write a season and half when I wrote 2 seasons and 10 episodes in 10 months. I hope you all understand but at this point, I am under so much pressure and stress I almost planned to quit the wiki because it was to the point where I was like either it's work and mom's college or the wiki and my fan fiction. It's just I have so much updating work to do and so much writing. It took 3 days to finish just the episode page alone. >.< But, rest assured, to make up for how long it's been taking I am working on two episodes at once, finishing HSM and Show Choir Showdown. So just bear with me on the episodes and updates. If I am away or quiet in chat, don't take offense because I am just busy trying to get this series back on a stable, fast track. Thanks, Justin Category:Blog posts